


Naked Cuddles

by hibernamilitis (buckycap)



Series: 30 NSFW WinterHawk Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/hibernamilitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple, cute naked cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my time rping James and dedicated to my Clint, escriptus on tumblr

"No, just get in here, _please_."  
  
James was severely impatient and growing rather chilly holding the covers open for his partner. It was snowing outside, the wind howling around the shitty hotel they were staying at and Amna, as always, was curled up at the foot of the bed for warmth and also to keep an eye on her two boys. How they'd been lucky enough to get such a protective dog was anyone's business. 

It was probably the old soldier in James that had him deciding that sleeping naked was the best thing to do when it was cold outside plus there was a small part of him still shaken from the nightmare the night before. He liked to calm himself by drawing patterns over Clint's skin and had done so in the shower but it wasn't enough. There was still a horrid shake down his flesh arm that would make itself known if he stopped moving for too long. It was a cruel thing to be haunted by such horrors when all you wanted to do was focus on the good. They were on the run, from Russia and SHIELD for various reasons but James couldn't bring himself to care enough right now. He just wanted to hold the man he loved in his arms and try to forget for a night.

Clint was drying off his hair, looking gorgeous in the dim light. He was facing away from James, the towel over his head as he rubbed it vigorously to somewhat dry his hair. James let his chin rest on his upturned palm as he stared down the expanse of Clint's bare back. Sculpted and smooth, with the odd bruise and scar dusting over the skin and a few fingerprint bruises near his hips courtesy of a certain assassin but every inch of him was perfect in James' eyes. Every inch of him was warmth and safety and everything James would call home. The assassin huffed out a breath of impatience, wanting to curl his arms around that waist and bury his nose in the slope of his neck but Clint was taking so long he was beginning to think he'd fall asleep before Clint got in the bed.  
  
"Why can't I get dressed again?" Clint mumbled from underneath the towel with an added "Not that I'm complaining," for the reassurance that he didn't mind. James could ask for the moon and Clint would do everything in his power to get it.

" _Please,_ " James whined, dropping his head to the pillow and rolling onto his back to stare through the gap in the curtain at the snow falling outside. Snow was too much like Russia, like Lukin and all the dark things James was running from despite not quite knowing why. He had his reasons sure but it still felt like something was missing. That something about him wasn't quite... complete. "I don't like the snow," he murmured, half to himself. He wanted to be somewhere warm where he didn't have to huddle in three blankets just to try and sleep. His answer was given when a warm arm snaked around his waist and James felt the hot press of a freshly showered archer curl against his side.

Turning from the window he met the ever sharp blue eyes of his lover, tossing the covers back over them both and nudging Clint to turn around so he could curl up around him. "If my dick freeze's off tonight, you better learn the art of extreme anal pleasure," Clint snorted good natured as he rolled over and pressed back into the heat of his assassin. James sniggered against Clint's shoulders, curling around the archer until they were perfectly aligned; his chest to Clint's back, his thighs to Clint's thighs and their ankles tangled together in a mess making it impossible to see whose feet were whose. James' arm curled around Clint's abdomen, tugging him closer and pressing up until they were locked together, Clint's hand finding its way down James' arm to curl their fingers together and grip tight.

"I love you James."

James pressed slow, open mouthed kisses along the slope of Clint's shoulder to the curve before nodding and leaning up just a little. He waited until Clint turned to look at him before dipping his hear and pressing a kiss to his lover’s lips. "I love you too." It may have taken them around two and a half years to say those words but after Russia, James would make sure he was never too scared to say them ever again. Just in case.

After that, he pressed his face to Clint's neck and they both relaxed into the heat of each other, the only other noise in the room coming from Amna as she huffed in her sleep. They were like a proper family, broken and fucked up and sleeping with a gun and a knife under the pillow, but there was nowhere else either of them would rather be.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do You Want the Moon?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659823) by [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis)




End file.
